


New Addition

by maielalcinoe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this Prompt - I'm trying to get pregnant myself and would love it if someone would write me some super fluffy pregnancy or newborn baby fic. I like Darcy from Thor, especially with Tony or Coulson, or perhaps a Pepper/Tony or Pepper/Tony/Bruce fic? No dead babies or miscarriages, please, but something fluffy with any of those characters would really make my day  - from Avengers Kink. </p>
<p>Beta is the awesome Shanachie</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

Running her finger over the soft shock of downy dark brown hair, Pepper smiled. It had been worth everything, the sickness, the back pain and the constant hovering by Tony just for this one moment. If she had been told that the first time she held her child she would be overwhelmed by a feeling of love like this then cool, calm, steady Virginia Potts would have shaken her head and smiled politely. “Pep.” Tony was still hovering, still there looking down at her and the bundle she was cradling so gently. “I...” That made it even better. Tilting her head she looked up at him and grinned. “Tony Stark, stuck for words, really?”

The pregnancy had been unexpected but not unwelcome, at least not by her; Tony had been a little more reluctant. She knew he was worried he would become his worst nightmare, like his father. “She’s so small,” there was wonder in his voice and Pepper lifted her to him. “Here, take her,” she was satisfied to see him automatically adjust his arms to take her. “I thought we should name her,” Pepper said with a smile, “it seems only right.” 

They really hadn’t decided on any names during the past eight months. The nursery was a beautiful mix of yellows and greens, calm and serene and not cluttered with a bunch of bots that Tony had thought would be perfect to watch over their daughter. For now Pepper was much more content with knowing JARVIS, amongst others, would be playing watchful guardian. Also he was far less likely to accidently blow up, knock something over or get busy with a fire extinguisher. 

Tony looked stricken, “You do it.” She watched as he tried to cover his flustered emotions. “I mean you’ll have to fill out all the paperwork so it seems only right.” Still he was staring down at his daughter as if his life depended on it. 

“I was thinking Lily Margaret Stark. Lily for the flower and Margaret for Peggy.” Tony looked over at her and nodded in agreement. “You can tell Steve.” 

Before either of them could speak again though the door thudded open and Thor made his rather loud entrance, “Fair Lady Pepper and good friend Tony. I offer my congratulations on the healthy and safe birth of your daughter. Is she yet named?” 

It took a few good shoves but Pepper saw the others behind his much larger bulk, and she laughed before a slight wince crossed her face, there were parts that still hurt. She would have to remember that. “Well,” came a muffled voice that belonged to Darcy, “enquiring minds want to know.” The brunette appeared around Thor grinning. “Mostly Bruce and Natasha who are still,” she waved towards the waiting room, “waiting out there.”

Pepper looked up at Tony who shrugged, although it was clear he was still entranced by his daughter. “I thought Lily Margaret Stark,” Pepper said looking over at the group. Tony couldn’t say anything, which Pepper found to be quite amusing, she was rewarded with a nod of his head and she could tell he was hiding the fact he wanted to cry from his team-mates. She saw a soft look cross Steve’s face before he smiled and she noted that a hand had linked with his and squeezed. 

“A good name my friends,” Thor bellowed before Darcy’s hand reached up to cover the Asgardian’s mouth. “Inside voice, Thor,” she said softly and while Pepper was grateful to her friend it seemed as if Lily didn’t mind his voice. “Forgive me, Lady Pepper,” he said in an amused whisper, “perhaps we should leave you a while.” 

Before Darcy could even begin to protest Thor had lifted her with one arm and with the other ushered the others who had accompanied them out of the room. “We will have many days to spend with young Lily, my friends.” Darcy gave them a thumbs up over Thor’s shoulder which Pepper returned with a tired if content smile. 

If nothing else their daughter would have a large, loving (if unconventional) family yet she knew neither Tony nor she would have it any other way. Looking up at him she gestured slightly with her head to him. She watched as he took in what the movement meant. “Wait, stay,” he said before coughing away the emotion that had lingered in his voice. “She might as well get used to having you all around since you insist on staying at my tower.” 

Pepper shook her head at him but was happy to see the others turn around and troop back into the room. “Someone get Bruce and Natasha,” he sounded annoyed but everyone knew really he wanted his best science friend to see his daughter. “And I’ll call Rhodey,” Steve offered holding up his Stark phone, tongue slipping out in concentration. Yes, they were dysfunctional and occasionally separated by thousands of miles but they were a family and Pepper was proud to have them around for her daughter.


End file.
